EP 1 132 716 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,533) describes an angle sensor for sensing the rotational position of a rotatable shaft. The angle sensor includes a driving gear and measuring gears. The driving gear is connected to the shaft and drives the measuring gears. The measuring gears have rotational position sensors such as Hall sensors and potentiometers. Angular positions of the measuring gears can be sensed by the position sensors. The measuring gears are coupled with the driving gear without play by specially-shaped spring-loaded bearing elements. This type of coupling enables compensation for static and/or dynamic deviations of the rotational axis of the shaft from its ideal position. In order to achieve this, a tradeoff is made that the rotational axes of the measuring gears deviate statically and/or dynamically from their ideal positions. This can lead to measuring errors. For example, a measuring error may occur when a magnet in a measuring gear rotates with respect to an associated Hall sensor about a rotational axis that is displaced from the ideal rotational axis of the measuring gear. Likewise, a measuring error may occur when the magnet carries out an additional relative motion with respect to the ideal rotational axis of the measuring gear instead of the intended rotational motion about the ideal rotational axis.